¡Quiero una Novia!
by Uriko
Summary: Todos sabemos que lo que más desea HoroHoro es una novia... ¿Qué hará al respecto? n_ñ ::"Actualizado" (notense las comillas), no Actualizado. Si se atreven a entrar lo entenderán u_u::
1. Descubiertos

Era de madrugada, seguramente no faltarían más de dos o tres horas para que empezara a amanecer, y HoroHoro deambulaba por los pasillos de la casa de los Asakura.  
  
-Ay... no debí haber comido tanto... ¿eh?  
  
El shaman de cabello azul notó que la puerta vecina a la de su propia habitación se encontraba entreabriera, cosa que, por supuesto, no era normal. Esa era la habitación de Yoh. HoroHoro, respondiendo a su curiosidad, se asomó despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo primero que vio fue un botiquín que estaba a unos centímetros de un par de sombras.  
  
-Yoh tuvo una batalla difícil hoy con otro participante del torneo... por eso esta ese botiquín, pero...  
  
HoroHoro aguzó la vista para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad, y finalmente pudo distinguir lo que pasaba. Anna estaba cortando una venda del brazo de Yoh y la remplazaba con otra. Lo siguiente casi causa que a Horo se le caiga la mandíbula; Cuando ella terminó con su anterior labor, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su prometido, a lo cual él respondió con un suave "gracias, Anna" que se distinguía con facilidad en medio del silencio. Ella se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y con su usual voz dijo algo así como "Debes cuidarte más, Yoh".  
  
El otro shaman seguía espiando desde la puerta, sorprendido de que Anna pudiera dar alguna muestra de cariño como esa. Yoh se había lastimado el brazo y ella, aún siendo tan fría, lo había cuidado, como toda buena futura esposa. De pronto más pensamientos de ese tipo inundaron la mente de HoroHoro y no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta...  
  
-¡Quiero una novia! - se escuchó dentro de la habitación desde el pasillo.  
-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Anna dirigiéndose a la puerta  
-Parece la voz de... - Yoh se corto  
-¡HOROHORO! - gritó Anna al encontrarse con el shaman espiando. Sus ojos parecían echar fuego y su rostro había adquirido un inusual tono rojizo, esto último por la combinación del enojo y la vergüenza. Horo solo la veía tirado en el piso con una curiosa expresión que claramente decía "hasta aquí llegue..."  
-Cálmate, Anna - dijo Yoh con su voz tan tranquila como siempre al ver que la sacerdotisa tenía todas las intenciones de mandar a HoroHoro al hospital - esta bien, no hay razón para molestarnos con HoroHoro.  
-¿Qué dices, Yoh? ¡Estaba espiando!  
-Pero seguro que no fue a propósito, ¿verdad, HoroHoro?  
-Cla... claro que no - contestó él con la esperanza de salvarse. Se tranquilizó al ver a Anna relajarse.  
-Esta bien, pero más vale que te olvides de cualquier cosa que hallas visto o escuchado. ¿¡De acuerdo!?  
-¡Sí! - aceptó HoroHoro de inmediato  
-Bien, pues me voy a dormir y es mejor que ustedes también hagan lo mismo.  
-De acuerdo, que duermas bien, Anna - se despidió Yoh. Ella le respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco de nuevo, y se fue.  
  
Yoh y HoroHoro se quedaron un momento en el pasillo hasta que este último reaccionó y rápidamente se puso en pie, empujando a Yoh dentro de la habitación para interrogarlo.  
  
-¡Dime como le haces! - preguntó HoroHoro más rodeos  
-¿Qué si como hago? ¿Para qué? - le respondió Yoh con confusión  
-¡Para tener una novia!  
-¿Eh? Ah, bueno, Anna no es mi novia, ella es mi prometida y lo es por que nuestras familias así lo decidieron - explicó con toda normalidad  
-Sí, ¡eso ya lo se, tonto! ¡Pero dime como hiciste para que ella se enamorara de ti  
-¿Eh? Pues... no lo sé, ¿tú crees que Anna este enamorada de mí? - respondió Yoh con su típica risita, escondiendo su confusión  
-¡Por supuesto que si, baka! Antes no lo hubiera creído... pero ahora estoy convencido, no se que demonios habrás hecho para derretir a "la princesa de hielo", pero si te sirvió a ti, me servirá a mi... ¡dime! - esto último lo dijo Horo casi como una suplica  
-Bueno... - empezó Yoh, comenzando a sentirse incomodo - yo no soy muy bueno con esto... ¡Pero ya sé que podemos hacer! - HoroHoro solo lo miro con ojos brillosos al estilo chibi, así que continuó - mañana iremos a un lugar donde te pueden ayudar, y ya que conozco al dueño nos hará algún descuento... espero  
-¿Y por que no nos lo deja gratis?  
-Es que... creo que no es su estilo. Bueno, HoroHoro, ¿no crees que es mejor que durmamos lo que queda de la noche?  
-¿Eh? Ah, si, nos vemos mañana entonces...  
  
HoroHoro salió de la habitación de Yoh para dirigirse a la propia. Aquella noche se había acostado como siempre: con el estomago lleno y el corazón medio hueco, pero por llenar tanto su estomago descubrió algo así como el secreto de Anna, e Yoh le ayudaría a encontrar una novia... obviamente, no podría dormir.  
  
CONTINUARA... (si, leyerón bien, uno de mis fics quedó en 'continuará' =P)  
  
..::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::..  
  
Ya esta, con esto les presento mi primer fic "largo" (o de capitulos) de Shaman King ^_^ Hasta ahora solo había escrito minifics por que, sinceramente, soy algo lenta y cada que empiezo algo con más de un capitulo tardo en acabarlo @__@ No tenía pensado subirlo si no hasta que tuviera el segundo capitulo, pero pensé en hacerlo por que espero encontrar alguna clase de motivación para seguir si es que a alguien le gusta (a muchos parece funcionarles ^^U) Por favor, denme sus criticas por medio de un review (no tienen que poner que es la octava maravilla para hacerme sentir bien ^^U solo diganme que les parece y si vale la pena que haga las tareas de la escuela media hora antes de que las pidan para continuarlo xD)  
  
Ahora, "aclaraciones". Esta claro (ejem ^^U) que este fic es principalmente de HoroHoro y su "gran busqueda" de pareja xD pero tal vez vean algunas cosas más por aquí =P Aún no tengo absolutamente todo el fic pensado, así que supongo que puedo aceptar ideas o algo... no sé. Espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo, del cual les advierto que solo llevo el nombre xD pero a cada momento me llegan ideas, así que debo ordenarlas @__@  
  
Y bien, finalmente, las dos cosas más importantes (bien, bien, lo único importante ^^U) de mis absurdas notas: Primero, este es uno de los muy pocos fics que dedico a alguien, y va para dos personas. Una es Patty-Chan, que fué por quien empecé a ver SK y que le gusta HoroHoro, y la otra es Pam (o The Pam =P espero que leas esto ^^U) a quien tmb le encanta HoroHoro y que es una persona que me cae muuy bien, aunque llevamos poco de conocernos =P... Y la otra cosa importante es que, como no tengo cara de ser un japones brillante de nombre Hiroyuki Takei, pues Shaman King y sus personas no me pertenecen n_ñ..... T____T 


	2. Servicio de Citas 'Hao'

HoroHoro apenas y pudo cerrar los párpados durante lo que quedaba de la noche. Consiguió conciliar el sueño un par de veces, pero siempre despertaba de nuevo pensando que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, en cierta forma. No era algo tan importante como convertirse en el shaman king, pero ciertamente el tener una pareja le cambiaba la vida a cualquiera, y claro ejemplo era el que había presenciado en la habitación de Yoh.  
  
Apenas el sol lanzó suficientes rayos como para alumbrar la habitación, HoroHoro abandonó su futon, arreglo las cosas que tenía regadas por ahí, se vistió y trató de encontrar algo con que entretenerse, puesto que sabía que aún seguía siendo temprano... aunque el principal motivo por el cual no iba a sacar a Yoh de su habitación era por que él debía preparar el desayuno de Anna y, si se lo llevaba, la sacerdotisa no le perdonaría su falta. No podía volver a tentar su suerte después de cómo la había visto por la madrugada después de... "descubrirla".  
  
Pasada más o menos una hora, el shaman del norte escuchó algo de movimiento en el pasillo, así que decidió que ya estaba bien salir de la habitación que en ese momento le parecía más pequeña que antes. Al asomar la cara, lo primero que vio fue a Anna, quien estaba a punto de correr la puerta de la habitación de Yoh para entrar. Al notar que HoroHoro parecía estarse metiendo donde no lo llamaban de nuevo, le lanzó una mirada medio asesina y dudo un poco antes de entrar, pero su fuerza se hizo presente de nuevo y entró, dejando a HoroHoro algo ansioso. Lo más seguro era que fuera a levantar al otro shaman para que preparara su desayuno... y no se equivocaba.  
  
-¡¡Yoh!! Holgazán, ¡Levántate ya y prepara el desayuno! - se escuchó el grito de Anna hasta el pasillo y las habitaciones del derredor. El sonido que le sucedió al grito fue el de un objeto siendo arrojado, o probablemente golpeado por Yoh al despertar.  
  
Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Yoh ya estaba despierto, bañado, cambiado y preparando el desayuno de su prometida. HoroHoro entró poco después en la cocina y se sentó.  
  
-Buenos días, HoroHoro - saludó Yoh con una sonrisa - ¿tu también quieres comer?  
-Eh... no gracias - rechazó él, pensando que si hacía que Yoh le preparará desayuno y si lo comía tardarían más en salir de casa.  
  
Anna se mantuvo fría y distante, como siempre. De vez en cuando miraba a HoroHoro con algo de coraje, pero este notó que aún no había dicho nada acerca del entrenamiento de Yoh. Apenas ahora estaba recordando que el shaman dueño de aquella casa tenía que llevar a cabo su entrenamiento diario, pero al parecer debió que haber tenido una conversación con su prometida antes de que él entrara en el comedor y seguro tenía cierto poder de convencimiento sobre la chica, puesto que ella parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir.  
  
Yoh puso el desayuno en la mesa, Anna lo probó, dio el visto bueno y el sonrío, listo para calmar la ansiedad de HoroHoro con sus palabras.  
  
-Bien, creo que podemos irnos ya - dijo él  
-Si, que bien ^___^ - HoroHoro respondió con felicidad. Se levantó de la silla en la que descansaba... pero escuchó su estomago rugir un poco, así que decidió arriesgar su salud física robando uno de los panes que estaban más alejados de Anna. Lo logró con aparente éxito, pero cuando ya iba saliendo de la cocina junto con Yoh la sacerdotisa habló.  
-Esperen... - a Horo le dio un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Anna - ten mucho cuidado Yoh, sabes que no me gusta mucho que estés con esa persona  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes por mi, Anna - contestó Yoh riendo como siempre. Por su parte, HoroHoro relajó su cuerpo.  
-Nunca me preocupo, y otra cosa... HoroHoro, la próxima vez que tomes mis panes, la pagaras.  
  
A Yoh y HoroHoro les salió una gran gota de sudor frío en la cabeza y salieron de la casa para evitar una mayor perdida de tiempo... y una posible alteración a la tranquilidad de Anna.  
  
Ambos shamanes caminaban ahora por el centro de la cuidad. Yoh parecía estar buscando algo, mientras que HoroHoro comía vorazmente el pan que se había llevado. Cuando el shaman que controla el hielo acabo su rápida comida él y su compañero parecían seguir dando círculos por las calles de Tokio, y HoroHoro lo hizo notar.  
  
-Oye, Yoh, hemos caminado mucho, ¿ya casi llegamos?  
-Mmm... bueno, la verdad - Yoh pareció serio un momento - ... es me olvide donde esta el lugar que buscamos, jeje ^^U  
  
HoroHoro impactó en el suelo muy al estilo anime que todos conocemos y le salió una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Pero que tonto eres, eso me hubieras dicho desde el principio! ¡tarado! - gritó un molesto Horo  
-Vamos, no es para que te molestes tanto, seguro daremos con el lugar - Yoh rió un poco y luego fijó la mirada repentinamente en un cartel. HoroHoro volteo hacía donde Yoh para ver lo que le había llamado la atención a este, pero apenas logró ver las palabras "Servicio de..." cuando Yoh lo jaló - Mira, HoroHoro, ese es el lugar que buscamos  
  
Los shamanes entraron en un edificio de buen tamaño, donde fueron recibidos por tres chicas; una rubia, una pelirroja y una de cabello azul.  
  
-¡Eh! Pero si ellas son... - HoroHoro intentó hablar, pero una voz conocida lo corto.  
-Marion, Matti, Jeanne... ¿Hay un cliente nuevo?  
-Así es, Joven Hao - respondió Jeanne  
-Ah, pero miren nada más quien es: ¡Mi querido hermano!... ¿acaso es que la bella Anna por fin a decidido dejarte por mi y vienes en busca de otra pareja? - dijo Hao como "Bienvenida". Yoh, como siempre, no le tomo importancia al comentario en si.  
-No, Hao, te equivocas, estamos aquí por HoroHoro - en ese momento el hermano de Yoh cayó en cuenta de la presencia del otro shaman, quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula casi caída, pero al notar que tanto Hao como Yoh y las chicas lo miraban se recuperó y habló.  
-¿¡Que rayos significa esto!?  
-Bueno, esto es un servicio de citas, Servicio de Citas 'Hao', para ser más exactos, idiota - le dijo Marion  
-Eh... que... ¡Eso ya lo sabía! - Horo miró disimuladamente el cartel de la entrada, el cual, efectivamente, decía con letras rojas "Servicio de Citas Hao" - lo que quiero decir es... ¿Cómo es que tú tienes un negocio así? - terminó, dirigiéndose a Hao  
-Bueno, es que en estos 500 años las cosas han cambiado mucho y me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena ser el shaman king, y como me he convertido en fanático de las telenovelas románticas (léase esas novelas baratas que ven personas con mucho tiempo libre xD) he tomado muchos 'tips', los cuales me vuelven un cupido perfecto y he decidido usar mi don para ayudar a almas desgraciadas como la tuya por algo de dinero a cambio... JOJOJOJOJO...  
  
Todos, y incluye a las subordinadas de Hao, se le quedaron mirando con cara de "pobre loco desgraciado..." un momento, hasta que él calmó su risa maniaca. Matti le susurró algo a HoroHoro: "En realidad lo hace por que Anna lo ha rechazado por Yoh y trata de compensarse a sí mismo así"  
  
-Ejem... bueno, vamos al grano, ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - preguntó Hao  
-No estamos muy seguros, pero ya que tú tienes más experiencia podrías recomendarnos alguien que se lleve bien con HoroHoro - Yoh respondió amablemente  
-Bueno... - miró un momento a Matti, Jeanne y Marion - ... emm... nop. A ver  
  
Hao se acercó a un escritorio y sacó unas fotos, pensando en que esas cinco mujeres eran las únicas que tenía disponibles por el momento. Miró la imagen de una niña de cabello castaño... demasiado joven, pensó. La siguiente foto era la de una mujer rubia que vestía elegantemente... demasiado estrafalaria. Luego estaba la foto de otra mujer, esta vez pelirroja y vestida de negro... demasiado salvaje. Ahora tocaba analizar a una chica de cabello azulado con lentes... demasiado sarcástica. Finalmente, quedaba una chica castaña con un peinado de cola lateral... bueno, pasa, además, es la última opción.  
  
-Bien, bien, aquí esta - le pasó la foto a HoroHoro - su nombre es Ely  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero si es una de esas mujeres locas que nos atacaron cuando llegamos a América!  
-¿Acaso quieres salir con alguna de las otras? ¬¬ De momento solo puedo conseguirte una cita con alguna de ellas, así que tú eliges  
-No estoy tan desesperado ¬¬...  
-Antes si lo parecías ^_^ - intervino Yoh (como siempre) riendo  
-T_T cierto... bien, lo tomo - dijo HoroHoro con resignación  
-Muy bien, entonces - Hao tomó una libreta y una pluma - este es el lugar y la hora - dijo arrancado una hoja de la libreta y dándosela a HoroHoro - ah, si, y esta la cuenta  
  
Yoh tomó el papel que le pasaba su hermano.  
  
-Oye, Hao... ¿no podrías hacernos un descuento o algo? ^^U - sugirió Yoh viendo los números  
-No, hermanito, si te hago descuento a ti luego todos querrán lo mismo - explicó Hao como si le estuviera dirigiendo sus palabras a un niño de kinder  
-T_T pero... es que Anna se enfadará mucho cuando le muestre esto - inconscientemente, Yoh encontró las palabras adecuadas para convencer a su pariente.  
-Ah, si es así, esto es totalmente gratis ^________^ por cierto, no olvides saludarme a Anna, y cuidado al salir  
  
Sin tiempo para más, Hao salió por una puerta y se dirigió a un elevador. Matti, Marion y Jeanne les dirigieron miradas de "pónganle de aquí" a lo dos shamanes restantes, con lo cual ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban interfiriendo con su trabajo y decidieron volver a casa, a la cual llegaron justo a tiempo para que Yoh terminara de preparar la comida y HoroHoro de limpiar los baños.  
  
::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::  
  
Ok, ¡Demandenme! esto se pone cada vez más raro ^^U Perdón si me tardé mucho con esto, pero ya dije que soy lenta ^^U y si no quedó muy bien... pues es mi culpa, obviamente -.-U pero bueno, ustedes decidan eso, ya que su opinión es más objetiva que la mía.  
  
Una cosa... incluí a Matti, Marion y Jeanne en este capitulo y puede que tengan algo que ver en los que siguen (nada confirmado =P) pero les aseguro que estan totalmente fuera de personaje por que no sé absolutamente nada de ellas aparte de sus nombres ¬¬ así que, por favor, alguien que me instruya -.-U y para los proximos capitulos trataré de mejorar a HoroHoro ^^  
  
Para finalizar, las contestaciones que les debo a quienes tuvierón la bondad de dejar un review...  
  
Akane: Yo tmb me pongo muy feliz cuando hay nuevos fics ^o^ y creeme... a Horo-Chan le tocaran varias xD  
  
The Pam: HoroHoro pasará por muchas cosas, y no solo por los regaños de Anna ^^U Y que bien que te guste la idea =)  
  
Kyouyama: aún no sé con quien quedará HoroHoro, pero Tamao es una muy buena opción... y como vez, decidí que Marion, Matti y Jeanne también merecían aparecer. Gracias por recordarmelas ^-^  
  
Rally: ya sigo =P  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: me temo que a veces suelo ser como tú ^^U pero me juro a mi misma que esta historia si logrará ver su final! ^o^U  
  
Luna Asakura: Pues ya esta =P y gracias por tu comentario ^^  
  
Creo que eso es todo. Hasta que se me ocurra poner el próximo capitulo, del cual les adelante el nombre: "La Primera Cita de HoroHoro" 


	3. Fragmento CORTO del Capítulo Tres

::AVISO IMPORTANTE:: ~ Bien, lo que tengo que decirles es que este NO es el capítulo 3 del fic, tan solo es un fragmento muy corto de el (SI, si llevo escrito más que esto, pero creo que es mejor poner esto poquito nada más). A decir verdad, he tenido el descaro de subir esto incompleto por que me he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y aún no tengo terminado esto, cosa que me apena mucho. Se me han atravesado muchas cosas, aunadas al echo de que tengo una crisis de escritora que no me permite seguir ¬¬   
  
No sé cuantas personas quieran que siga con esto, pero yo continuo trabajando, y les aseguro que haré todo lo humanamente posible por reemplazar esta "cosa" con el verdadero capítulo 3 lo más pronto posible. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado reviews. Los contestaré todos al final de esto.  
  
..::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::..  
  
Una figura pequeña, aparentemente la de un niño, caminaba por las calles deshabitadas de Tokio, acercándose cada vez más a un punto en especifico: la casa de los Asakura.  
  
El pequeñín llega a la pensión en la que Yoh vive junto a su prometida y algunos de sus amigos para tocar a la puerta. El llamado no tarda en ser respondido por una joven rubia de ojos fríos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? - pregunta Anna a la figura, levantando una ceja.  
-Traigo recados del joven Hao - responde el pequeño   
-Dímelos  
-Lo siento, señorita Anna, pero a usted tan solo le corresponden los saludos y mejores deseos del joven Hao.   
-¿Eso significa que no me dirás los mensaje? - dijo la joven, notándosele la impaciencia  
-Exactamente. Este es un asunto de negocios y no le puedo confiar la información.  
  
Anna miró al niño con frialdad y como toda respuesta le propinó una patada que lo lanzó al jardín delantero de la pensión.   
  
-Bien, pues por esa falta de respeto hacía mí tendrás que hacer las labores que le corresponden a Manta, al fin que los dos son igual de enanos. - El pequeño Opacho estaba aún tirado en el césped cuando Anna le arrojó unos trapos y escobas antes de entrar a la casa.  
  
Una vez dentro, la itako se encontró con su prometido, quien iba saliendo de la cocina después de lavar los trastes del desayuno.  
  
-¿Quién era, Anna? - preguntó Yoh con su eterna sonrisa  
-Opacho.   
-¿Opacho? ¿El ayudante de Hao?  
-Si.  
-¿Qué quería?  
-No quiso decírmelo, así que lo puse a hacer el trabajo de Manta.  
  
Y la conversación habría seguido, de no ser por un extraño olor que empezó a percibirse del baño. Con HoroHoro en la pensión, no era de extrañarse que el baño estuviese inundado de "olores", pero este no era precisamente desagradable, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, olía como a... perfume.  
  
El shaman y su pareja se acercaron al origen de todo. Anna, sin ninguna contemplación, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con HoroHoro impregnando su cuerpo con aquel aroma y analizándose frente al espejo.  
Llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, puesto que como Pirika no se encontraba con él en aquellos momentos no tenía alguien que se ocupara de detalles como ese, solo que la vestimenta se veía inusualmente limpia y cuidada. Realmente... era prácticamente el mismo HoroHoro, solo que mucho más limpio y... oloroso.  
  
Anna no dijo nada, tan solo observó la escena con una expresión que claramente decía "pobre tipo", mientras Yoh conservaba su actitud calmada y su sonrisa.  
  
-Y bien, ¿Creen que estoy bien? - preguntó de pronto HoroHoro  
-Perfecto, HotoHoto n_ñ - le contestó Yoh  
-¡Arg! ¡No me llames así, me llamo HOROHORO!  
-Da igual - mencionó Anna al aire  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta de la pensión Asakura por segunda vez aquella mañana. Anna, quien no tenía deseos de seguir presenciando a HoroHoro arreglándose fue a abrir, pero no sola, ya que por inercia Yoh y el shaman del norte la siguieron.  
Al abrir, se encontraron con una mujer que aparentaba estar entre los 25 y 30 años, delgada, de cabello rubio y con una presencia que resultaba extrañamente familiar, no como si la conocieran a ella de antes, si no más bien a alguien relacionado con ella.  
  
..::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::.::+::..  
  
De nuevo, pido disculpas por esta cosa (no me atrevo a llamarlo de otra forma que no sea "cosa" ¬¬U). En serio me siento mal con respecto al tener esto tan abandonado. Pero en fin, aquí contesto los reviews y muchas gracias por dejarlos. Son las críticas (tanto buenas como malas) las que hacen crecer a un escritor.  
  
Kyouyama: Nop, no va pasar nada entre ellos, Anna-Chan... de hecho... creo que en disculpa puedo adelantarte que ni siquiera saldrá con ella.  
  
Satoshi Himura Kamiya: Primo mío, por hacerte caso este capítulo será el más raro del fic, y tú lo sabes o.oU  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: *empieza a llorar* Mil gracias T____T ::sigh::: no puedo decir nada más que gracias, y que solo espero no estarte decepcionando, por que aprecio mucho tu apoyo ;_;  
  
Nasuki Li Kinomoto: ¿Qué tú no te casaste con Ren? O.oU pues bien, si quieres engañar a Ren con Horo y traicionar a Pam te apunto en la lista xD... es broma, claro ^^  
  
The Pam: Lo mismo que con Kyouyama, puedo adelantar que Horo NO saldrá con Eli... será peor que eso ^^U (pobre Horo...) Y si, quise ridiculizar a Hao un poco xD  
  
Misao Kurayami: *Se inclina y hace una pequeña reverencia* Muchas gracias ^^ ya estas apuntada en la lista xD Y gracias por votar acerca de la pareja de Horo ^^  
  
Sabr: emm... no tengo idea de lo que escribiste O_oU  
  
Noriko Kinomoto: T.T ya ves que se me dificulta subir algo con descencia. Pero gracias por dejar el review ^^ Y pues... el HoroxRen es muy popular, pero el yaoi no es lo mío ^^U  
  
Creo que eso es todo. Por no-no-recuerdo-que-número-de-vez MIL PERDONES POR ESTA VERGONZOSA COSA! T.T Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para forzar un poco a mi estúpida cabeza de malvavisco .! 


End file.
